This K08 proposal will complete Hallie Prescott, MD; MSc's training towards her long-term career goal of improving the long-term survival and quality of life of critical illness survivors. Dr. Prescott is a pulmonary & critical care physician and scientist at the University of Michigan, with Master's training in clinical study design and biostatistics. This proposal builds on Dr. Prescott's prior experience, leveraging advanced statistical methods, granular clinical data, and the rich training environment at University of Michigan to improve our understanding and management of post-sepsis morbidity. The research will be completed under the guidance of primary mentor Theodore J. Iwashyna, MD, PhD, co-mentor Kenneth Langa, MD, PhD, and co-mentor Richard Gonzalez, PhD, with a planned mentor-the-mentor strategy and additional input from an advisory board of physician-scientists. This 5-year plan includes formal coursework, professional development, and mentored research, with defined milestones to ensure productivity and a successful transition to independence. This mentored research has 2 specific Scientific Aims: AIM 1: Test the relative importance 3 competing hypotheses for the general pathway of post- sepsis morbidity. * AIM 2: Develop a diagnosis-specific readmission risk profile tool to personalize treatment for severe sepsis survivors in the immediate (90-day) post-hospital setting. Inherent to completing these high-level Aims, Dr. Prescott will also (1) characterize the epidemiology of multi- morbidity and hospitalization in severe sepsis survivors, (2) identify the health conditions most increased after severe sepsis, (3) define the incremental benefits of specific clinical data in improving risk prediction, (4) compare the accuracy and usability of complementary cutting edge personalized prediction methodologies. This work will build to at least two R01 proposals: (1) to examine the mechanism by which a specific chronic health condition is increased after severe sepsis (as identified in Aim 1) or to examine how post-sepsis morbidity differs from that of less-severe infections and sterile inflammation, and (2) to implement and evaluate the diagnosis-specific risk profile tool developed in Aim 2. Beyond establishing the foundation for a programmatic line of research to improve the care of severe sepsis survivors, this proposal will provide Dr. Prescott with research skills that are readily applicable to additional domains of critical illness research In short, this K08 award will support and accelerate the career development activities of Dr. Prescott and allow her to successfully launch into the next phase of her career as an independent investigator.